1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing machines, and more particularly, to a washing machine and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the washing machine is a home appliance for removing foreign matters from clothes. The washing machine has a washing course, a rinsing course, and a spinning course for washing laundry such as the clothes.
Recently, front loading type washing machines are used widely, in which the laundry is introduced to the washing machine through a front thereof. In the meantime, in a related art, as the washing machine is used the longer, the accumulated foreign matters are increasingly formed, which makes a washing effect poor.
As an example, in a case of the front loading type, the front loading type washing machine is provided with a tub for holding washing water, a drum rotatably mounted in the tub for holding the laundry, and pass through holes in the drum for movement of the washing machine.
Accordingly, if the washing, rinsing, and spinning courses are progressed, in which the drum is rotated, or pulsated, because the foreign matters separated from the laundry escape the drum through the pass through holes in the drum and accumulate on an inside wall of the tub, or are stuck to the pass through homes in communication with an outside wall of the drum, as the washing machine is used the longer, the foreign matters accumulate in a space between the tub and the drum.
The foreign matters accumulated and stuck to the outside wall of the drum or the inside wall of the tub, not only make the washing effect poor significantly, but also, if intensive, cause fungi and the like to grow in the space between the tub and the drum and contaminate the laundry, leading to cause skin trouble when the user puts on the clothes.